5 Times That James Bond Was Bored And 1 Time He Wasn't
by RobinXVIII
Summary: When Bond is bored and manages to annoy, irritate and destroy most of M.I.6. What will Moneypenny, M, Q and, Tanner do? How Bond annoys these four and their revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Q

Q

Bond watched as Q fiddled with some wires. There was probably some technical term for it, but he didn't really care. As long as his gadgets worked as they were meant to Bond didn't care.

He heard Tanner come in before Q, and turned to watch the other man. Bond knew that Tanner and Q were good friends, occasionally spending their breaks testing out gadgets. But seeing as Tanner had brought another agent with him, this was a work thing, that Bond wanted no part of. He was only here to get his watch fixed. He could have left his watch with Q, but he was putting off some rather dull paper work, that was currently sitting on his desk.

In fact, his watch didn't really need fixing but Bond was grateful of any excuse to skip out on paperwork.

Watching as Tanner called Q over, Bond moved to look at some of the stuff Q was working on. Not that he understood it, but it was nice to have an idea of how his tools worked. In the distance he heard Q telling him not to touch anything. But he just waved his hand in the direction of the Quartermaster.

He knew that his presence was annoying the Quartermaster. He kept telling him so. But Bond knew that it was almost an impossibility that Q would kick him out of the labs.

Looking at the stuff that Q was working on, Bond had to admit that it was well made. He picked up the object closest to him and run his hands along it. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it seemed to him to be a gun.

Not thinking, he raised the gun and pointed it at the target range that had been set up the last time Bond fired a gun in the lab. Finding a button, which he assumed it acted as the trigger, Bond pressed it.

The next thing that Bond remembers is Q shouting at him and throwing him out of the labs. It was three weeks before he was allowed back into the labs. And five weeks before Q would talk to him again. Although not without yelling.


	2. Chapter 2

M

M didn't particularly want to babysit Bond. But as his Quartermaster was refusing to have anything to do with the agent and both Tanner and Moneypenny were unavailable. It was left to M.

He knew perfectly well that he could have left Bond with another agent, but after the man's stunt in destroying part of Q Branch, M wasn't going to risk it.

Bond was also injured, and M knew that if someone didn't watch him, the there wouldn't be an M.I.6 left to run if he left the agent with someone that Bond didn't respect.

So, he had the agent sit and do the paperwork that he should have been doing when he destroyed Q Branch.

The worked in silence for four hours before Bond began to twitch.

M lasted another hour before Bond was kicked out of his office.

Moneypenny watched as 007 landed at her feet. Looking down she raised an eyebrow, and folding he arms and waited for an explanation.

* * *

 **The rest should be up tomorrow.**

 **But let me know what you think of this. I have another James Bond one in the works so any feedback on this one would be great.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

MONEYPENNY

Not getting a good enough explanation. Moneypenny sent Bond down to the training range, to work with some of their new recruits.

She would have watched him herself, but both she and Tanner were rushed off their feet making sure all the finances were in order. She didn't have time to waste on Bond or his boredom.

Making sure to give him strict instructions and the threat that he would be barred from all active missions for as long as she deemed necessary. He seemed to take the threats and the orders seriously, so Moneypenny settled down to tackle the next set of paperwork.

She was able to work for 47 minutes before the head of training came storming in shouting about how half his agents were in the medical wing and the other half were demanding the rest of the day off.

Moneypenny sighed and after dealing with the situation went back to her paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

Q

Moneypenny's solution had been to place the agent once again with the Quartermaster.

Something that Q wasn't at all happy with. But Moneypenny wouldn't take no for an answer, M was in a meeting with the prime minister, and Tanner was dealing with the latest problem caused by 007.

Accepting his fate Q handed the gun that he'd been working on over to Bond. This gun, unlike the other one, was basic in design. The same as any other gun, expect for the fact that it was half the size.

Watching as Bond played around with the gun, and then fired off a single shot. Q breathed a sigh of relief, along with every other person in the lab.

He turned round to talk to one of his minions. Q was incredibly proud of the gun. It had taken him months to work out all the details and make it correctly.

It took Bond five minutes to destroy both it, the other half of Q branch and cause the entire building to be equated.

It took five days for the Q and his minions to be allowed back into their labs.

And by that point Bond was long gone.


	5. Chapter 5

TANNER

Tanner received a text, moments after Bonds latest screw up, with the coordinates of a cupboard just outside of Q Branch. Normally there wasn't anything in the cupboard, but this time Tanner found a rather sulky 00 agent.

Deciding to treat Bond like a child. A child who was tired of being stuck inside. So, Tanner took Bond out for the afternoon.

They went golfing.

Something that they would do together every now and then. But this time it was just Bond playing. Tanner sat in the golf cart doing his paperwork. Just because he wasn't in the office didn't mean that he could get away with not doing paperwork.

Out of everyone Tanner managed to keep Bond distracted and out of trouble the longest.

Bond's game went on into the evening and the sun was nearly set when they finished. Hoping that Bond had gotten whatever it was out of his system, Tanner sent him back to the car while he settled the bill.

Bond was out of Tanner's sight for all of 6 minutes.

Long enough to start a fight with four police officers.

Tanner extracted Bond from the fight and shut him in the car, reminding himself to thank Q for messing around with his car. He then dealt with the police officers and drove back to Headquarters. Not once allowing Bond to speak.


	6. Chapter 6

They all watched as Bond awoke, taking in his surroundings.

Moneypenny yelled at Tanner and Q to hurry up with the food. Q passed her the popcorn as he sat down, Tanner taking a seat next to him and passing out the mugs.

It was two o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon. And there they were. All in causal clothing, drinking wine out of mugs.

And watching as Bond awoke from his slumber on a tiny island of the coast of Scotland.

Each had a bet on for how long it would take the agent to get back. No one thought that it would take Bond longer than a week. But that was a week without something blowing up, someone ending up in medical, or a strain on M.I.6's relationship with anyone.

A week isn't that long. But it was long enough for this lot.

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Please review, as I have another James Bond story in the works and would like to know what you guys like.**


End file.
